24 de Diciembre
by Naoko-eri
Summary: Los 24 de Diciembre siempre tienen buenas y malas sorpresas; para Itachi estos marcaran grandes pasos en su vida, y Hinata solo confirmara que la magia navideña si existe.


**Diclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no pertenecen sino muchas cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa en la Actividad de "**AMIGO SECRETO" **del foro "**La aldea oculta entre las hojas"**

**Mi amigo secreto es:**

**RojiEscarlata****.**

**.**

**.**

**OoOO00-24 DE DICIEMBRE—00OOoO**

**.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones**

[…] cambio de escena

—Diálogos

.

.

.

Veinticuatro de Diciembre, es víspera de Navidad; las calles de Londres se lucen con todos los adornos; y los pequeños niños andan correteando alegres viendo juguetes.

Algunas familias aprovechan y se sacan fotos para poder enviarlas en postales a todos sus seres queridos.

Y otros, otros pasan su navidad solos, teniendo de única compañía un viejo árbol navideño.

Y aquí conocemos a unos de esos tipos, de esos sujetos que nadie quiere ni recuerda; y es que Itachi Uchiha se había exigido tanto durante su vida, había conseguido todo lo que había querido, y aun así se dio cuenta de lo vacía que era su existencia.

¿Qué diferenciaba el tener todo de no tener nada?. ¿Qué?

El de pelo negro se negaba a aceptar que no existiera tal diferencia, y en su empeño por encontrarla renuncio a todo; a su familia, a su alto puesto, al amor, a los lujos. Ahora vivía en un pequeño cuarto, en la parte pobre de la ciudad.

¿Qué había conseguido con eso? Que todos los "amigos", que toda la "familia", que el "amor" de su vida se decepcionaran de él.

Decepción

Todo el mundo decepcionado de Itachi Uchiha.

Nadie le preguntó porqué lo hacía y en cierto punto parecía que a nadie le importaba. Nadie nunca lo fue a visitar, nadie nunca lo fue a buscar, pero ¡que va! De eso ya habían pasado cinco años.

Itachi Uchiha no era ni su sombra; aprendió a vivir al día, aprendió a tocar la guitarra por unas monedas en el metro.

Él se negaba a ponerse en contacto con esas personas que eran su todo y ahora eran nada. No es raro imaginarse que él ya había entrado en vicios. No era difícil saber que se metía en peleas callejeras por defender su único ingreso.

.

.

[…]

.

.

.

—Hinata no era necesario que vengas, a tu padre no le gustará nada la idea— la bella rubia terminaba de suturar una herida.

Las tres amigas se encontraban en uno de los hospitales de la gran cuidad. La sala de urgencias rebosaba de personas. Navidad era una fecha complicada, al igual que año nuevo. Los pacientes solían estar quemados debido a los accidentes con la pirotecnia festiva.

—Es navidad. Después de todo, tu familia debe tener una gran cena— Sakura se limpió el sudor con un pañuelo, había terminado de vendarle la pierna a un hombre—. Son gente de verdad muy importante.

Hinata se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a sus amigas. Ambas eran fuertes, cada una a su modo. Admiraba la dedicación que le ponían a aquel noble trabajo. Y ella quería ser igual. Le gustaba ayudar a los demás, sobre todo cuando éstos lo necesitaban.

—Sakura-chan, Ino-chan yo quiero estar aquí— dijo decidida mientras le pasaba el algodón y las gasas a la de pelo rosa sintió que realmente lo decía con convicción; sonrió.

—Eso es porque tienes un gran corazón— Sakura dejó al paciente—. Ya está listo ahora sólo guarde reposo, y trate de no meterse en más peleas.

—De acuerdo, señorita— el hombre cogió las muletas que le tendieron y salió.

—En las fiestas siempre hay más pacientes— suspiró con resignación la rubia mientras limpiaba la herida una vez más antes de poner el vendaje—. Y como es navidad tampoco les podemos decir que no, ¿qué mejor regalo que la salud?

Sakura abrió la puerta que separaba a la enfermería de la sala de pacientes, miró, ni con tanto voluntario se abastecían. Fue ahí cuando lo vio, y aunque estuviera sucio, se notaba a leguas que se había peinado. Pensó que ese chico tenía un aire elegante.

Sakura no perdió tiempo en examinarlo superficialmente.

—Sólo son cortes y golpes, Hinata ¿puedes hacerte cargo de él?— se lo señaló y la Hyuga tembló. Su primer paciente—. Tranquila confió en ti, hay gente más grave, tú puedes, Hinata— apoyó su mano en el hombro de la chica de largo cabello para darle ánimos.

—Sakura-chan..— la vio alejarse y giró a ver al chico. Le hizo una seña para que pasase a la sala de enfermería. Él se levantó de su asiento. Hinata pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre bastante alto. Su presencia se hacía notoria. Le temblaron un poco los dedos e intentó calarse. Para empezar él cautivaba su atención de una forma que no podía explicar y encima era su primer paciente. Quería hacer las cosas bien, quería ayudar.

—Eres voluntaria— mencionó él.

Llevaba una expresión que la de cabello azul no podía descifrar. Como si no quisiese estar allí, pero a la vez no. El paciente se sentó y ella se colocó a su lado para examinar un poco mejor las heridas. Él le enseño una cortada. Parecía profunda.

—¿Qué? Eh ¿yo? Si— Hinata no podía abrir la botella de agua oxigenada. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan malditamente duras? Ya estaba quedando mal con él.

El joven extendió su mano y casi le arrebató la botella.

—No era una pregunta— le quitó la envase y lo abrió para ella.

—Gracias…— y en su inocencia se dio cuenta que no sabía su nombre—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Él esbozó una sonrisa de lado. Hinata miró a sus alrededores, sus dos amigas estaban bastante lejos, curando quemaduras, como para escapar de aquella sonrisa que denotaba sorna.

—¿Eso importa?— hizo un mohín cuando ella empezó a aplicarle el antiséptico con un algodón—. Terminarás con eso y nunca más nos veremos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué di-dices eso?— Hinata se percató, algo angustiada, de que se trababa con las palabras. Tiró el algodón había quedado bastante sucio y sacó otro nuevo.

Para él, esa chica era demasiado transparente. Demasiado insegura. Pero se notaba que tenía buen corazón.

—Porque es lo que pasara.

—Tú.. tú y yo podríamos ser amigos— ¿y ahora por qué diablos le decía todo aquello? Era un desconocido… Parecía que su lengua tenía vida propia y causaba estragos con las palabras. Estaba un poco mareada.

Miró su trabajo que había quedado bien, sólo debería vendarla y darle las indicaciones necesarias para el cuidado de la herida. Abrió un cajón y sacó de allí unas vendas.

—¿Amigos? Te olvidarás de mí apenas cruce esa puerta.

—Yo no soy así— Hinata se dio cuenta de que elevó la voz y enrojeció al momento, ella nunca elevaba la voz. Y es que aquella persona era tan intimidante que la sacaba de sus cabales.

—Ahora te sonrojas— bufó de nuevo—. No nos volveremos a ver, pero— vio como terminaba de ponerle la venda—. Me llamo Itachi. Gracias por curarme— le dijo antes de levantarse y comenzar su camino a la salida con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Yo.. yo..— tardó unos segundos en reaccionar—. ¡Yo me llamo Hinata!— le gritó y él sólo le saludó con la mano en señal de que la había escuchado.

Lo observó irse caminando por aquel piso color ocre del hospital. Pronto ingresó un paciente con la mano quemada y se vio obligada a pensar en otra cosa. Pero claro que no lo olvidaría. Itachi.

.

.

[…]

.

.

—Hinata, buen trabajo— la rubia le felicitó—. Tu primer año con nosotras y ya eres una profesional— le acarició la cabeza y continuó revisando a otros pacientes.

Ya había pasado un año desde su primer día. Contrario a lo que esperaba, sus padres habían estado contentos con su elección: ayudar a los demás.

Nuevamente pasaba la navidad en la sala de urgencias con una sonrisa en su cara. En aquel año había aprendido mucho viendo a sus compañeras trabajar, asistiendo a clases de enfermería. Pero también había aprendido a desenvolverse en lo que a ella le gustaba, algo que había sido bastante difícil para ella debido a su carácter tímido. Pero aquello le daba la confianza que necesitaba.

—Oye, Hinata, hay un tipo que se niega a que lo atiendan; un caso difícil, ve a conquistarlo con tu dulzura— Sakura le prácticamente empujó en esa dirección a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

La vio irse tímida como siempre.

—Es el del año pasado ¿verdad?—Ino había aparecido sin invitación previa en la escena—. Después de lo de Naruto pensé que nunca….— se callo al ver el rostro de tristeza de la pelirosa—. Sakura, el nunca la hubiera correspondido y no te culpa.

—Si lo sé.

Hinata se acercó nerviosa a la puerta; lo reconoció a unos pocos pasos, esta vez está más limpio y hasta parecía que se había tardado más con el peinado. Y sí, tenía que admitirlo, estaba un poco ansiosa por curarlo, por compartir una nueva charla con él.

—Itachi…— dijo con la timidez con la que la caracterizaba—. Creí que jamás volveríamos a vernos.

Él levantó los hombros, se había contradicho a sí mismo, sólo porque quería verla de nuevo, darle una sorpresa el día de navidad.

—Hinata… ¿a qué hora acaba tu voluntariado?— la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa; se acercó con agua oxigenada dispuesta a curarle una herida en el brazo que él se cubría.

—Primero..— el Uchiha levantó la mano con la sonrisa de aquel que acaba de ganar un desafío.

—No hay nada— pensó ella en voz alta.

Él sonrió porque la vio sonrojarse aún más. Se veía muy linda, tan linda como lo había recordado.

—Entonces..

Él volvió a sonreir. Hinata pensó que era realmente atractivo.

—Quería saber a qué hora sales— la chica sintió como su corazón dio un salto y comenzó a latir más rápido. Respiró hondo, ¿le contestaba o no? Itachi parecía interesado en ella. Y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—El turno rota a la una— guardo rápido las cosas, no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para contestarle, pero ese valor se le había acabado y ahora necesitaba huir.

Itachi la miró sonriendo mientras ella salía.

''Ella es muy transparente'' pensó una vez más.

.

.

[…]

.

.

Ino, Hinata y Sakura estaban libres, delante de la puerta de salida. Afuera, caía algo de nieve que de a poco se acumulaba en la calle.

—Hinata— las tres se ponían los abrigos—. Nosotros te podemos llevar— volvió a ofrecer Sakura.

—A Sasuke y a mí tampoco nos importaría— Ino terminó de ajustarse la gabardina que, fiel a su estilo, se pegaba bastante a sus curvas.

Hinata, por su parte, no sabía qué responder para que sus amigas no se percataran que tenía una cita con Itachi. ¿Era realmente una cita?

—No… yo…

Deseaba dejar de ser tan insegura.

—Misteriosa— se le acercaron ambas y suavemente la codearon un poco.

—Ve Hinata, ve a jugar a la dama y vagabundo.

—Eso no es amable— Hinata frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Ino. Sakura asintió, dándole la aprobación. Se escuchó la bocina del auto de Sasuke, quien estaba algo impaciente por irse.

—Ino.. Deberías aprender a cerrar la boca— abrió la puerta del hospital—. Ignora a la cerda Hinata y diviértete.

Le guiñó un ojo.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan.

Se despidieron. Hinata las vio irse. Ambas eran tan felices con sus respectivos hombres… Sin embargo, ella sabía que la felicidad no dependía de un hombre, sino de uno mismo, de cuán contenta esté la persona consigo. ¿Hinata era feliz?

—Exactamente una y diez minutos— el muchacho le hizo estremecerse. Se encontraba detrás suyo.

—Lo… lo siento, Itachi— bajó la cabeza con vergüenza.

—No importa, vamos— la tomó de la mano y la obligó a caminar; primero rápido pero cuando ella cooperó volvió los pasos lentos, y no le soltó la mano. Hinata no sabía muy bien lo que aquel contacto le hacía sentir, pero sí comenzaba a tener una idea. Y no le gustaba. Esas mariposas...

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Sólo quiero charlar— confesó y es que desde el año pasado él sentía algo especial.

Casi ni se conocían, pero parecía como si fuese así. Tenían confianza entre ellos.

—¿Sólo charlar?

—Hace tiempo que no hablo con nadie— desvió la mirada; no quería verse patético.

—Me gusta la idea— Itachi la miró perplejo y ella solo le sonrió.

Lo deslumbró. Su sonrisa era la más dulce que jamás vería.

.

.

[…]

.

.

Ese año estaba lleno de progresos para Itachi, él encontró una amiga, y al amor de su vida en la misma persona. A ella no le importaba que fuera pobre, a ella no le importaba que odiara el mundo, a ella solo le importaba él, y aquella mujer había logrado que poco a poco la nada desapareciera y se convirtiera en algo.

Sus vidas tenían sentido. Y no por el hecho de tener pareja. Hinata le había dado a Itachi las herramientas para quererse a sí mismo, y viceversa. Se habían enseñado a amarse a sí mismos para luego también amar al otro.

—Itachi fue ascendido— la de cabello azul le contaba muy feliz a sus amigas mientras ayudaba a más pacientes.

Esta vez, la enfermería no estaba tan concurrida, tenían algo más de tiempo para charlar. Habían remodelado la sala, añadiéndole más tecnologías médicas y aquello se notaba en la calidad del servicio que brindaban.

—Felicidades por él.

—¿Y su familia? — Ino nunca dejaría la curiosidad de lado.

—Aún no quiere hablar de eso, pero vamos por buen camino, ¿no lo creen?— sonrió alegre mientras corría para ayudar a un anciano.

Sakura se acercó un poco más a Ino y susurró:

—Se ve muy feliz.

—Para cada roto, un descosido, y ese chico tan peculiar— la rubia hizo énfasis en la última palabra—. Necesitaba un ángel.

—Un ángel como nuestra Hinata— confirmó la de cabellos rosados.

.

.

[…]

.

.

Itachi quería a Hinata de por vida; la quería a su lado pero sabía que Hiashi Hyuga era un hombre duro, que quería lo mejor para sus hijas. Y él necesitaba ser alguien, él necesitaba recuperar su identidad. Y en la identidad de uno está la familia.

—¿Sakura-chan?

—Ella habla— le respondió su amiga al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Hinata respiró sobre el aparato, un poco ansiosa. Estaba allí, sentada en su cama con las piernas juntas.

—Hoy no podre ir .. Itachi.. Itachi habló con su familia… hoy hablaremos… tengo tanta fe Sakura— la voz de la de ojos blancos estaba entrecortada llena de ilusión.

Del otro lado, Sakura sonrió. Aquello era necesario. Además, Hinata siempre había querido que Itachi retomara el contacto con su familia.

—Todo ira bien, Hinata, aunque no se como me las arreglaré sin ti y sin Ino— comentó ya imaginándose los malabares que tendría que hacer para atender a cada uno de los pacientes a tiempo.

—¿Ino? ¿Tampoco irá?

—No, parece que esta vez no pudo zafarse de la familia de Sasuke, ella también estará allá hoy… Pero no te preocupes, diviértanse.

.

.

[…]

.

.

Todos se hundieron en silencio al ver llegar a Itachi, verlo tan bien y al lado de una hermosa mujer, Sasuke no pudo contener las ganas y corrió a abrazarlo; Hinata no podía creer lo que veía el hombre que siempre se había mostrado tan frío lloraba con tanta emoción y a Itachi también se le derramaban algunas pocas lágrimas.

Se notaba a leguas lo mucho que aquellos hermanos se querían.

—Hinata— Ino le tomaba de las manos—. No llores, tonta— Y antes de su observación ni siquiera había notado lo húmedo que había quedado su rostro.

—Ino tú también — Le señaló tímidamente y la rubia se voltio, apenada para secarse las lágrimas.

Se separaron un poco.

Los padres de Itachi estaban allí, en el living de la enorme casa Uchiha. El lugar estaba decorado con bambú dentro de los floreros, un estilo bastante relajado. Las paredes, pintadas de color crema suave transmitían tranquilidad.

—¡Gracias! — una mujer de negro cabello corrió a abrazarla—. ¡Gracias! Por llenar la vida de mi hijo.

Sasuke e Itachi estaban en su burbuja, Hinata en la suya con su suegra e Ino. De un momento a otro los varones habían desaparecido, y luego ya era la hora del brindis. Había pasado bastante rápido. Hinata juraba que la paz se podía oler, y esta olia muy dulce.

.

.

[…]

.

.

Veinticuatro de Diciembre, es víspera de Navidad. Las calles de Londres se lucen con adornos; y los pequeños niños andan correteando alegres viendo juguetes.

Algunas familias aprovechan y se secan fotos para poder enviarlas en postales a todos sus seres queridos. Y otros, otros pasan su navidad solos, teniendo de única compañía un viejo árbol navideño.

—Papá, ese árbol es feo. ¿Por qué no lo tiramos?— la pequeña de cabello negro arrastraba como podía ese viejo adorno que ya tantas navidades había visto.

—Pequeña, eso es de papá— Hinata le quitó a su hija el objeto de sus manos; algo nerviosa recordaba que debía guardar bien todas las cosas de soltero de Itachi.

Itachi la miró con una sonrisa; esa niña era tan parecida y diferente a su esposa. Vio a su mujer con la intención de volver a guardar el objeto.

—Tranquila, Hinata, yo sacaba todas esas cosas precisamente para tirarlas— cogió a su hija en brazos y le hizo cosquillas.

Realmente le gustaba su vida.

—¡No! ¡Papá! ¡No! — la niña trató inútilmente con sus pequeñas fuerzas apartar la enorme mano de su pancita.

La Hyuga, ajena a la escena, miraba bastante emocionada. Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco.

—¿Por qué las quieres tirar?— apretaba nerviosa el árbol; después de todo era una mujer un poco tímida, dulce, encantadora y muy hermosa pero tímida al fin; ella sabía la razón por la que Itachi guardaba esas cosas.

Su esposo acostumbraba subir para observar sus viejas cosas; para recordarse lo infeliz que era antes y la suerte que había tenido al encontrar la felicidad.

—Ya no lo necesito— dijo realmente convencido. Bajo a su princesa y esta corrió inmediatamente a los brazos de Hinata. Sus pequeñas manos se apoyaron en el vientre de su madre. Abrió la boca bastante impresionada por lo que acababa de sentir.

—Mami, mi hermanito se mueve.

.

.

[…]

.

.

—¡Tia Hinata! — corrió una energética chica rubia.

El salón de la casa estaba levemente decorado para la ocasión.

—Buenas noches, Hinata, Itachi—saludó cordialmente otra rubia y no tardó en entrar un Sasuke gruñón con un bebé en brazos.

Ciertamente, dentro de la casa se estaba mucho mejor debido al clima frío del exterior.

—Ese sombrero te queda perfecto, hermanito— comentó burlón Itachi apenas vio llegar a sus invitados.

—Ja...Ja...ja— lo miró ceñudo—. Agradece tú que no tienes una mujer pesad…— no pudo terminar.

—Continúa, querido, continúa— le incitó Ino y los dueños de la casa sólo se rieron.

—Yo agradezco todos los días tener a Hinata— se puso detrás de la susodicha y le abrazó a la altura del vientre.

—Ven, Naomi, sube a jugar conmigo aquí, que se pondrán cursis— llamó emocionada a su prima la pequeña de ojos perlados.

—Mis padres no son cursis— replicó orgullosa la otra niña mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

—Tienes suerte.- le contesto la pequeña dueña de casa

—Ni tanto, debo soportar a los monstruos ruidosos en la noche— en ese preciso instante Sasuke casi muere con un ataque de tos, Ino le quitó a su hijo menor toda sonrojada.

—Con que... ¿monstruos? — Itachi no perdía oportunidad para molestarlos.

—¿Qué? ¡También viven en tu casa!— se escuchó de nuevo a las niñas y esta vez Itachi se atoró con su propia saliva.

—El horno lo deje.. lo deje.. — Hinata no pudo terminar la frase pero lo que sí hizo fue huir a la cocina.

-OOOOOOOOO-

**FIN**

-OOOOOOOOO-

HOLA! **ROJIESCARLATA!**

Espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado, me inspire en tu Hanabi y esa dulzura que desprendes.

Me divertí escribiéndolo use la inspiración que tenía un día realmente me sentía toda romántica y cursi; y pues salió esto.

Feliz Navidad! Que todos tus deseos se cumplan para este año nuevo, y no olvides que lo importante no es recibir sino dar

**Tu amiga secreta Naoko-eri**


End file.
